


She never wanted to leave

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Everone dies at the hands of the night king, F/M, I blame it on last night's episode, I really hope this girl gets the happy ending she deserves, Political Jon, jonsa, or later on, sad little thing about Sansa and the people in her life, this made me really depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: They danced through the dayAnd into the night through the snow that swept through the hallFrom winter to summer then winter againTil the walls did crumble and fall





	She never wanted to leave

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of finishing another chapter of The Dragon and the Rose today but this song got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop myself, so here you have! Hope you like this little piece. By the way, what's your opinion on last night's episode and the battle to come?

**_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_ **

**_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_ **

 

Her blue eyes roamed the length of the great hall and a smile painted itself on her face as the memories came flooding back. As she walked alongside the place she saw little Arya laughing at one of her antics while their septa gave her chiding glances, there was also Robb with tears in his eyes as he laughed alongside Theon to some joke made by Jory or another one of their men; Bran sat quiet at another table, his curious eyes following everyone around the room, always thirsty for knowledge. And high on top were her father and mother, with Rickon in her lap, kind eyes and warm smiles looking down on their people.

Their pups were also there, scattered around the room as the people around them laughed and danced to the soft tunes of the music.

**_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_ **

**_And the ones who had loved her the most_ **

****

A flowy light blue dress graced the body of the always fair Margaery Tyrell as her brother the Knight of the flowers spun her around, smiles on their faces as they rejoiced in the happiness of a simple moment together.

Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon laughed together from their place next to the window where they watched the snow frosted windows that lead to the courtyard, where a blanket of snow had covered the ground.

The boisterous sound of someone’s laugh caught her attention and her eyes moved to the other side of the room where Tyrion Lannister sat alongside his brother Jamie, cups of wine in their hands as they laughed, Brienne and Podrick were also with them, happier than she ever saw them.

**_The ones who'd been gone for so very long_ **

**_She couldn't remember their names_ **

****

The hound was also there, staring quietly at her from his place by the gate and next to him was that old woman, the one whose skin had been ripped away from her body by the cruel hands of Ramsay Bolton, the old woman sends her a kind smile and gestures towards the center of the grand hall.

**_They spun her around on the damp old stone_ **

**_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_ **

****

Sansa Stark’s eyes followed hers and there she found her brother waiting for her. Robb with his auburn curls and kind smiles extended his hands to her as a melancholic song started playing. Tears filled her eyes as she accepted the offering hand and moved to the circle of his arms, no words were exchanged as the swayed to the sad tune of the music.

As she danced in the arms of her brother, Sansa took another peek at the people gathered around her and felt her heart swelling with happiness and sadness, a longing so hard to be taken away to the place where the ghosts lived.

Then she felt another pair of hands grabbing from behind and she was spun around to be faced with the face she had missed the most. He looked exactly like he was the last time she saw him and not as he was when they were children.

Her half-brother.

Her cousin.

Her lover.

He maneuvered their bodies across the dance floor in a way so uncharacteristically of his younger self, the way he had done the night of the feast after they declared him King in the North, after days and days of practice in the privacy of his solar.

Sansa closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his hands in her body once again, to enjoy the sound of music and the feel of two bodies so attune with each other.

Around them the ghosts from her past continued living happier than they had been in life, always a part of her, the scars marring her body and soul for life. Memories forever etched in her, of sadder times, of happier times of darker days and promises never fulfilled.

So she danced for them, danced for the lives that could have been and the stories that were cut short. She danced alone, always alone.

The Lady of Winterfell ruling a castle of ice.

With nothing but her ghosts to keep her company.

**_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_ **

**_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_ **


End file.
